


tell me we're okay

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler is used to the alarms in his head, he figures out how to turn them off one day.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	tell me we're okay

**Author's Note:**

> warning for vomit!!! not graphic but mentioned.
> 
> level of concern made me miss them so i whipped this up, in my head, this is after they finish filming and get to hang out, pretend we don't have to distance rn.
> 
> stay safe everyone, no making out pls.

Tyler nudges Josh’s leg and moves his hips so he’s pressed against his side directly. He lets out a breath and looks at him. Josh is staring at his phone and Tyler smiles before grabbing it out of his hands and turning it off, putting it behind him on the bed. 

Josh sighs and smiles, now looking at the tv screen while ignoring Tyler's hand waving in front of his face. Tyler groans and flops his arm down on Josh’s chest. He stares directly at the side of his head and watches as Josh’s mouth stretches into a huge smile and his eyes crinkle at the corner. 

He purses his lips and blows at his face. Josh giggles and whines. 

“What!” He finally looks at Tyler and raises his eyebrows. 

Tyler lets out a soft “hmph” and attempts to cross his arms. 

“I thought you wanted me to pay attention to the movie. Now you want me to pay attention to you hmm?” 

Tyler smiles and picks at the seam of Josh’s shirt. “Yes.”

“Okay, yes, may I help you.” Josh puts on the Interview Smile and looks at Tyler smugly. 

Tyler looks up at Josh and bites his lip. “I was just gonna say, this is nice.” He watches Josh’s smile get bigger and feels his arm wrap around his waist. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. We haven’t really gotten to do this stuff since…” he trails off and blinks a few times. “I dunno, like, twenty-sixteen.” 

Josh hums and rubs Tyler’s back. Tyler blushes a little and remembers the feeling of Josh touching him all the time. Everywhere. All the time. No matter what. 

They’d be backstage and Josh would curl his fingers around Tyler's waist and pull him close, grinning at him before a show. Or they’d be on the bus and Tyler would tug his shirt off before flopping down in front of the a/c unit and Josh would trail his hands down Tyler’s sides to relax him. Or they’d be at home and Josh would hug Tyler from behind as Tyler would play the piano as loud as he wanted. 

Or, sometimes, they’d be on the bus and Josh would pull Tyler into his lap and pepper him with kisses. Sometimes he would crawl into bed with Tyler and get him to stop shaking. Sometimes he’d kiss him and make him forget how crazy this all was. Sometimes Tyler felt like this wasn’t all just in his head like Josh actually felt something towards him. Sometimes Tyler felt just a little less crazy with Josh’s body pressed to his. 

Josh moves his head a little looking at Tyler closely.

“You’re right. After MSG it all...kinda stopped.” Tyler bites his lip and tugs at it a little harder making Josh bat at his arm. “Quit.”

Tyler mumbles an apology and looks him in the eyes again. “I guess I missed you more than I thought I did.” He laughs a pitiful chuckle, looks away, and pulls the blanket further up his legs. Josh says he feels the same. 

“I’m sorry, about MSG. I know it’s late, but I still- I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Josh’s eyes widen a little before he licks his lips. “It’s..okay. I know it freaked you out. We had never- I dunno either. It was different. I guess we shouldn’t have let it go so far.”

_ Josh pulled Tyler's hips toward his and tightened his grip on his hair before pulling his mouth away from Tylers. He groaned and went right back to licking into Tyler's mouth. Tyler stumbled until his back hit the door of the back of the bus and he reached around to open it before Josh pushed him lightly into the room and reached behind him to shut and lock the door.  _

_ Tyler grabs Josh’s hand and pulls him on top of him before putting both his hands on Josh’s face. Josh’s mouth moves slow and soft against his. They’re moving fast but the actual kiss feels like Tyler’s organs are being ripped out slowly. He groans and his stomach is so full of butterflies he feels like he might puke.  _

_ “So proud of you.” Josh is mumbling out praises between kisses and Tyler can barely hear them over the alarms going off in his head. “So good.” Tyler groans and tries to shut the alarms off. Josh is running his hands through his hair and his lips feel so soft and Tyler thinks his head might fall off. The alarms get louder when Josh mutters a “love you.”  _

_ Tyler focuses on his mouth and moves it against Josh’s trying to carve this memory into every spot of his brain he can. He wants to remember this until he dies. Until after. He focuses on the sweaty smell of after-show clothes. Focuses on the humming of the a/c unit. Focuses on the feeling of Josh’s chest pressed to his.  _

_ They’d never done this before. Little kisses and touches and cuddles sure. Never this far. Never making out behind locked doors. Never made Tyler feel so hot and so happy and so weird. Never made Tyler feel like shit made sense.  _

_ “So in love with you Ty.” The alarms stop at those words and Tyler gasps before shoving at Josh’s chest. Josh pulls back and puts his hands up. “What? Are you okay?” They're both panting and Tyler’s eyes are so wide. His chest is heaving up and down and Josh leans down a little and reaches for his face, “Tyler, baby..”  _

_ Tyler stands up and shoves Josh away. He leans against the door and puts his hand over his chest. The alarms have turned into his voice and it’s just-  _ **_loves me? Loves me? In love with you? He's in love with me? No that’s- not right. He can’t. There’s no way-_ ** _ the voice cuts off as Josh’s voice breaks through again.  _

_ “Tyler? What’s going on?” Tyler whips around and mutters out that he feels sick. He does. He unlocks the door and sits in the bathroom for a bit before he actually does throw up. Josh knocks on the door and asks if he’s okay again. Tyler says he’s fine.  _

_ They don’t talk about it. They don’t kiss again. Josh doesn’t touch him anymore. Things stop making sense again.  _

Tyler nods. “Yeah, I guess.” Josh is staring at him like that day. Tyler feels his stomach churn again. Maybe he doesn’t want this to make sense. 

“Ty..” Tyler shuts his eyes. His breath picks up and he feels just as sick, just as overwhelmed. Josh grabs his hand. 

“Hey, calm down. We don’t have to talk about it, let's..” Josh trails off when Tyler opens his eyes and looks at him again. Tyler opens his mouth and shuts it again. His hand twitches and he brings it up to Josh’s face. He cups his cheek and Josh looks at him softly. 

It makes sense. 

Tyler surges forward and plants his lips on Josh’s. Before the alarms can go off Josh moves his hand to the back of Tyler's head and pulls him closer. Tyler tilts his head and whimpers into the kiss. Josh's other hand still rubs his back as the alarms stay silent. 

Tyler pulls back and puts his forehead against Josh’s. He brushes his nose against Josh’s feeling the ring move. He kisses him again and his lips feel just as soft. He hears the humming of the a/c unit. Smells the after-show sweat. 

He pulls away again and buries his head into Josh’s chest. Josh giggles and plays with Tyler’s hair. Tyler smiles and the alarms still aren’t going off. His head is quiet. All he can think of is the softness. The a/c. The sweat. Except for this time it smells like Josh’s shampoo. Sounds like the stupid movie playing. 

Tyler pulls back and looks at Josh again. 

“We can do that again, right?” Josh smirks and looks around the room for a second. 

“Are you gonna throw up again?” Tyler blushes and looks down. “No.”

“Then, yeah. I think we can.” 

Things make sense. They don’t stop making sense again. Tyler doesn’t hear alarms. Only smells the shampoo, hears the movie, and feels the softness. Maybe a little bit of the sweat and a/c too. It blends. He likes it. It makes sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rabmyg)


End file.
